Jinx
by Tara-lov-Dr10
Summary: Here's what happens when the Doctor takes Rose on a date. A silly little short story I wrote because I felt like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

I was feeling bored and wanted to write something humorous so I decided on this. My grandpa's in hospital and everyone's gone to visit him and I'm dying to, only I'm not allowed cos I have a cold and their afraid he'll catch it. So I'm sitting alone at home, wondering how to relieve my boredom, and what better way that to write! Only problem is, everytime I try to write I keep thinking back to grandpa and getting all sad so I wrote a 10Rose humour instead to cheer me up. It sorta worked...

* * *

It was Tara's idea. He hadn't wanted to go along with it, but she insisted. 

They looked up as Rose entered the control room, and drew breath as they saw her. She was wearing an elegant pink satin dress. It fit her body shape well, and fell loosely at her ankles- like it was made for her. The rim was outlined by a trail of pale pink roses. Her hair was glossy, and had been curled just for this occasion. It was tied in a perfect half pony tail with a matching rosebud.

'Comment on her dress,' hissed Tara, nudging him out of his trance with her elbow.

'It's...erm...it's...it's pi-' he stuttered out. For the first time in his life, he didn't have any witty remarks up his sleeve.

'No quotes from Beauty & the Beast,' Tara cut in.

'Ok, erm...it's...blue!' he managed, picking a random colour.

Tara and Rose looked back and forth from him to the dress in amusement.

'Blue?' snickered Tara. She waved her hands in front of his face. 'Are you getting colour blind? Her dress is pink!'

The Tardis let out a rumble of amusement. The Doctor looked like he wanted to run and hide. Daleks, Slitheen, Racnoss, Sycorax- no problem! Making a fool out of himself in front of Rose...

'So where are we going?' asked Rose, changing the topic. Tara glared at her. She was having fun.

'Um, a restaurant down the corner,' he replied, glad of the save. He threw Rose a grateful glance.

'Shall we?' he held out his arm. Rose smiled and linked arms with him and they walked towards the Tardis door. He opened and stepped out, too busy looking at Rose to notice they had parked on top of a flight of stairs. There was an 'Oof' and some bangs and crashes as he disappeared over the edge. Both Tara and Rose winced as there was a final thud and a groan as he hit the bottom of the stairs.

'Are you ok?' asked Rose. Forgetting she was wearing a rather long dress, she attempted to hurry down to him. She soon found a faster way to get down then walking, however, when she tripped over the front of her dress and followed his example, tumbling down the stairs and landing directly on top of him.

Tara appeared at the door, barely holding back her laughter. She walked down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

'I thought you weren't coming,' groaned the Doctor.

'Well,' she said, eyeing the two of them in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, 'Someone has to look after you. What if we get and alien invasion and the best you can come up with is 'Your dress is pink'?'

'Oh, come on, what are the chances of that happening?' he asked, immediately knowing the answer.

'Quite a lot, actually, knowing you. I swear that Tardis has a danger magnet.'

She reached the bottom of the stairs and helped Rose up. She dusted her self off and they headed down the street.

'Oi! Aren't you gonna help me up?' he called, still on the ground.

'No,' Rose replied.

'The gentleman's supposed to help the lady up, not the other way around,' smirked Tara.

He got up off the ground and hurried after them. Tara slowed down to let him catch up, then trailed behind a bit to give them some privacy.

They walked into the restaurant. The Doctor flashed the waiter his psychic paper and she hurriedly sat them down at a table.

It started with the Doctor sneaking glances at Rose. Then, she noticed and started sneaking glances back at him. Once, their eyes met and they couldn't seem pull away.

Rose looked at his deep brown eyes. It was brimming with love, but there was more under that. She saw wisdom, the ancient wisdom of the Time Lords. She saw anger, and grief… and loneliness. But now, it was the love that was strongest. The warm, brown, loving eyes. She felt herself going all mushy inside.

The Doctor saw things too. He saw love. He saw courage. He saw trust. He saw wisdom, too. Not necessarily intelligence, but wisdom. He saw an aura around her that made her stand out from the rest of the humans.

Tara was busy forming her list of 101 things that could possibly and probably go wrong when she heard an embarrassed cough. She looked up in surprise and saw them having what looked like a staring contest, whilst a waiter was desperately trying to gain their attention to order.

Tara sighed and decided to put the poor waiter out of his misery. 'Look, guys. Sorry to interrupt your little moment but you both look like you're about to go all gooey and mushy and melt into a puddle of water, and I really don't want to have to clean up after you if you do. Besides, who's going to fly the Tardis? Not to mention the waiter's here, waiting for you to order.'

They snapped out of their trance and looked around embarrassedly.

'I'll have a lemon chicken with fried rice, thanks,' said Tara, as the waiter gave her a grateful look.

'I'll have a roast beef and chips, with a chocolate milkshake. Oh, and can I have two straws with that?' the Doctor had a mischievous look on his face.

Rose flipped hurriedly through the menu; them gave up and said, 'Um, I'll have the same, thanks.'

The waiter walked away with a relieved look on his face.

Tara went back to making up a list of things that could go wrong.

56. The Doctor and Rose start kissing in full public view, so they don't notice when he knocks the glass of milkshake on the floor. The waiter coming by with a tray of food slips in it, throwing a tray of hot food in the air and it lands on the Doctor and Rose. Or, worse, it lands on someone else. And then that person cries in pain from the heat and throws his/her knife in the air and it stabs someone in the heart. Or, it stabs the Doctor in the heart, and he's forced to regenerate in a restaurant full of people. Or it stabs Rose- no, she wasn't going to think that.

I mean, sure, it wasn't likely to happen to a normal person, but once you've hung around the Doctor for long enough, you get used things that weren't likely to happen happening.

So, sure enough, when the food came, he knocked the glass on the floor. They didn't start kissing or anything, much to Tara's relief, but he still managed to knock the glass on the floor. After the little 'vision' Tara had, she wasn't taking any chances.

'If I were you, I'd call a waiter and clean that up,' she said, flicking him on his shoulder.

'Yeah, I probably should. Someone might slip,' he replied, eyeing the mess on the floor.

'My thoughts exactly.'

'Hey, where'd my milkshake go?' he realized after a while, glaring at Tara, obviously suspecting she had something to do with its disappearance. Tara gave him a look of innocence and looked pointedly at the remains of a brown liquid and some glass shards, of which a waiter was cleaning.

The Doctor turned red.

'Remember that time when we went to Dastronia-' began Rose.

'Don't,' the Doctor groaned, rubbing his head.

'What happened?' asked Tara

'-and you dropped a mug of steaming hot...some sort of tea, I think it was...straight onto a poor guy's foot. The guy, who had been holding a tray, flung it out of his hand and it flew straight to your head, knocking you out,' she finished, giggling.

'You weren't laughing at the time,' he glared.

'I was too busy worrying about your life,' she replied, snorting.

'Well then, where'd you want to go next?' he asked, immediately brightening at the change of topic.

'Let's go some where with snow. I want to see snow,' replied Rose.

'Ooh, how 'bout Mestratas?' he said eagerly. 'It's an ice planet, full of snow and ice, and not the least bit cold. You can do whatever you want there- ice-skating, skiing, snow-sledding...'

'Alright, let's,' she agreed, grinning at the child like look of excitement on his face.

Tara took the opportunity to steal a few more chips.

They finished their meal and headed off. The Doctor and Rose wanted to have a nice stroll around the block, so they did. Tara went with them, but was careful to keep her distance- close enough to be able to see them, but far enough to give them some privacy and so that nobody would think she knew them if he did anything embarrassing- which was more than likely, considering the state they were in.

Surprisingly, nothing too bad happened. They just walked around a bit, enjoying each other's company and savoring the rare moment of peace- no being chased by aliens, at the mercy of an evil villain , defending the planet from some threat or other or in a very dangerous life threatening situation Not that the Doctor minded any doing any of those things.

They strolled back to the Tardis.

'I can't believe we actually managed one day without danger,' muttered Tara.

'Shh, don't jinx it,' joked Rose. The words were barely out of her mouth when someone spoke from the shadows behind them.

'Mwahaha! At last I have the Doctor within my crutches! Mwahahahaha!'

Tara groaned. 'I think I just did.'


End file.
